The Frost Thaws
by KrystallKross23
Summary: Leblanc sets out to get revenge on the champion who humiliated her. She will make Ashe her slave! Yuri, humiliation, and some violence. Oh and sexual content obviously.
1. The Empty Room

A final frosted arrow pierced into the hard Crystal. A purple haze slowly seeped out of the gash before the entire structure exploded in a flash of purple magic. "Victory!" the announcer cheered out.

Ashe smiled at the sound of those words. Going the full match without even being killed once and scoring the winning blow made even the normally humble frost archer's ego soar. It managed to raise even further when she happened to glance at her opponent's mid-laner. Leblanc, the deceiver, one of the most influential and important Noxians to ever exist was having a bad day to say the least. It was taking all of her might just to stand, her hands were occupied with nursing a bloody wound on her torso. With all of her strength devoted to these actions, all her head could do was hang in humiliation. It had been far too long since the illusionist had suffered a true defeat Ashe mused to herself.

"What's wrong Sorcerous? Can your precious Noxus no longer muster up the strength to match the Frelijord?" Ashe didn't like boasting, but she despised Leblanc's dirty politics enough to enjoy making her a little more miserable. After all, she'd caused plenty of suffering for others herself, Ashe reasoned.

Leblanc managed to look up at the archer. Two golden eyes of pure hatred shot through the purple haze directly into Ashe's, and then she did the strangest thing, an action that sent shivers through Ashe's entire body. She smiled.

Ashe sprung upwards in a panic.

"What… what is…? What's this?" she asked trying to catch her breath. She looked around frantically trying to understand the situation. The final moments of the league match were her most recent memories; waking up in a strange place immediately afterwards was obviously quite the shock to her.

"Okay, just what's going on here?" Ashe recited in her mind. Her breathing slowed and her eyes narrowed. "I'm chained up. Fantastic." That was the first thing she noticed as her attempt to stand up had been stopped with a loud clang.

Ashe couldn't see it, but both of her arms were bound together by thick cuffs, attached to the chain that ran between them was another chain that fed directly into the wall. Her legs, which were spread out to both sides of her, feet behind; were in a similar state, with cold iron shackles preventing her from spreading her legs further than maybe a foot, with – of course- another chain connected to the wall.

The only other piece of metal on her was a dim-pink collar place around her neck. Painted on the front was a light blue snowflake symbol. Oddly enough the inside was padded and – to Ashe's great bewilderment – was comfortable.

The _next _thing she noticed was far more distressing – she was completely naked. The only parts of her skin not showing were those covered by the bindings and her own snow white hair that was not drooping freely over her shoulders and back.

"What…. Is the meaning of this?" Ashe hissed as she looked around the room to find those responsible for her state. She found no one, she was the only occupant of the room. In fact she was the only distinguishing feature of the room. Four cold steel walls, each one blander than the last made up the room and a simple- yet harsh light hung from the ceiling ; nothing more, no doors, no windows, just an angry, chained up, naked Freljordian.

Before the archer could put together any more pieces, one of them revealed itself in the form of a blinding pillar of scarlet light. Ashe briefly made out a shadowed figure before the light's intensity forced her to look away and shut her eyes.

"It's okay, you can look now." A cool, comforting feminine voice told.

Ashe slowly opened her eyes, her gaze still graced with traces of red. As soon as that faded though, she snapped her head forward to see the woman.

Leblanc the deceiver looked down at the archer, smiling.

Ashe's instincts took over, her entire body lurched upwards, ready to strangle the sorcerous, but her binding prevented that, instead she clumsily fell back down to the floor. Ashe quickly overcame her embarrassment and regained her hostile composure, glancing upwards

"Leblanc." The archer sneered. "Where am I? What is t-".

"Shut up." Leblanc overrode Ashe she launched her left foot forward directly into Ashe's stomach. The archer lurched forward as far as the chains allowed. The frost archer gasped for air while Leblanc simply giggled.

"Listen Ashe, I'll make this very simple for you, I have captured you. You will not be getting away from me." She explained in a very plain tone.

Leblanc leaned over, bringing her face down to Ashes' level. Meeting the resentful eyes with a motherly grin.

"And why you ask?" her tone shifted to a softer, more caring tone. "Because I wanted to own you, and now I do. I own you Ashe. You are mine. Starting today, you are my slave." Leblanc smiled again, in an almost friendly manner.

Ashe's head was full of thoughts, phrases, questions, expletives. But the only word that could manage to find its way to the surface through her gritted teeth was one: "what?"

Leblanc's smile disappeared instantly. "Okay, let's try this again." She said with clear irritation. "You. Are. My. Slave. My _sex-_slave."

That word, "sex" instantly made Ashe's eyes widen.

"Oh." Leblanc exclaimed with a tone befitting a mischievous child. "It seems you understand."

"I-if this is some kind of attempt at… at blackmail." Ashe stammered.

"No little poro, it's not. It's exactly as I said it is." Leblanc quickly responded.

"Y-you're insane." Ashe sputtered, she couldn't hope to win a verbal battle right now, there were to many things running through her mind. All she could do was frantically squirm around and look for something, _anything _that could give her leverage.

Leblanc just sighed and gave a shrug. "Alright my little poro, it seems this is too much for your first day, so I'll make you a deal. I get a kiss from you and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night! You can spend that time to get your bearings, come to terms with your situation. And who knows?" Leblanc laughed. "You might even be able to find a way to escape."

Both captive and captor's eyes met each other on that last word. Ashe's response was immediate.

"Fuck you." She smiled confidently.

Leblanc rolled her eyes and lifted her leg backwards. A swift kick connected directly with Ashe's lower face. The archer's face writhed and shook.

"You _bitch_." She snarled, regaining her composure, in time, it turned out for another high heel to slam into her torso. Ashe's whole body squirmed in pain. The strength in those kicks was comparable to a super-minon's blows she reckoned, except she didn't have armor protecting her now.

"You will NOT use such language when speaking to me." Leblanc stated with authority. "Now. All I'm asking for is a kiss, you let me do that and I'll leave you alone until morning. Does that sound fair?"

"I…can't…" Ashe began, but Leblanc was tired of words.

"Y_ou_ don't have a choice." She coldly interrupted as she moved forward quickly and grabbed Ashe's jaw. Before Ashe could even utter a sound her face was thrust forward into her captor's.

Leblanc wasted little time in pressing her lips against Ashe's. She spent even less time forcefully opening Ashe's mouth, interlocking it with her own, and inserting her tongue. At first it moved about slowly, a gentle wave designed to scan and learn everything about the cavern, but it quickly sped up into a wild, yet focused flail. When Ashe's own tongue thrust back in an attempt to fight it Leblanc teasingly slipped around it.

Ashe shook violently in an attempt to stop this, but she couldn't escape from Leblanc's grasp.

_I can't fight this. _Her mind told her. _All I can do is tough it out and make my move when it's over._

The archer's body slowly loosened up and ceased its movements. Ashe closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't bear to watch this, it was far too humiliating. Her tongue ceased its tantrum and laid down peacefully in place, letting Leblanc's own sweep over it without resistance. The archer's compromise that didn't go unnoticed, Leblanc changed up her movements and began deliberately prodding at Ashe's tongue.

Ashe quickly realized what Leblanc was doing, but paid no mind. _She's just trying to provoke a reaction, just let it hap-_

Leblanc slid her tongue directly under Ashe's, it coiled around before stopping. It was Ashe's tongue that kept the pair moving, writhing inside her own mouth, passionately moving about the intruder. Before anything else could happen Leblanc pulled her head back, her tongue slowly slid out of Ashe's mouth so as to preserve the fine shiny trail leading from her tongue to ashe's.

Ashe slowly opened her eyes, in time to see Leblanc sit up and wipe her mouth with her sleeve. "That was a very good first start little poro." She cooed. "You get a reward for being so cooperative, as promised I'll leave you alone until morning." She turned her back to ashe and walked towards the wall. A wave of her hand and the harsh red light reappeared. "Be good now." She added before stepping into the light and disappearing.

It had been a few hours, or at least that was Ashe's estimate. She was still in chains, still stuck in a dark room with nothing in it, and to her greatest annoyance, she was still naked. She took in a breath before forcing her arms apart, the chain stretched to its furthest possible length. Ashe held the same position for a minute, never once letting up on the force. The archer's strength was not enough however and ashes' arms fell limp, the chain fell loose, and the cuffs were still fully intact.

_Dammit._ _What's the point of having time to escape if escape is this hard? Well… I suppose that's what Leblanc is going for in the end. But still, there has to be some way I can get out, no prison is escape proof, right?_

Ashe scanned the room for what seemed like the hundredth time and came to the same conclusion she had every single time before: There was no way out, even if she could break free of her bindings, there was nowhere to go.

_Leblanc get in and out of here through magic, it's hopeless, this "time to myself" was just a sick joke, and I fell for it. To think I let her kiss me… disgusting._

Ashe thought back to Leblanc's actions earlier, how she let herself be used for a reason that turned out to be in vain. _Was it worth it? Was it worth letting her do that to me? Was it worth kissing her back? Was it-._

Ashe tensed up and looked blankly at the wall. _How could I forget about that?_ "I… started to kiss her back." _WHY!? Why would I do that? I didn't need to do that, she would have given me the same time for just letting it happen! I don't care if she was good at it, I didn't need-._

Ashe's eyes opened wider. _She was…. Good at it? Why would I say that? Why would I kiss her back? Why, why?_

Ashe wished now more than ever she was free, she wanted to curl up and cry.

=-**Author's** note: Wow! This is my first attempt at writing and adult fanfiction. I know it's not that good right now, but it was so much fun to write! Feedback is so very much appreciated! Ch. 2 will be up soon after this, I promise there will be more sex later on. Peace!


	2. State of affairs

Ashe stared blankly at the wall, she'd exhausted all of her options hours ago. She tried to sleep, but the chains were just too cold and restricting for her to feel comfortable, except for the collar; for some reason Ashe enjoyed the feeling of its soft cushioning. _What now?_ The question came again, as it had countless times before, and like always she had no answer, all she could find content to do was stare at the opposite side of the room.

The room shook, Ashe tightened up, ready to investigate whatever came her way. Another quake rocked the grey box. It came again, and again, each time more intense than the last. Slowly the vibrations began to focus. Ashe noticed that the shaking wasn't universal, it was beginning to localize, her eyes darted around the room, trying to find the source. She stared intently at the far wall, directly in the middle the quaking grew stronger, soon the chamber began to echo with the sound of steel slamming against stone. The room shifted once more and the far wall collapsed, quickly moving through the newly created dust cloud she saw Tryndamere running toward her.

"Tryndamere!" she cried out in joy.

Ashe blinked

She stared at the still very much intact wall. She sulked downwards, even If she couldn't sleep, it seemed that she was still capable of dreaming. But what came next was definitely real.

The lifeless grey room began to fill with the harsh scarlet light once again. Ashe wearily raised her head to see Leblanc's silhouette emerge. The archer's chains gained some slack as she shifted her body upwards in attempt to assume an imposing posture. Leblanc tilted her head to the side, unimpressed with Ashe's gesture. Even if she was the future queen of the Frelijord, in the present she was just a chained up captive with her sex in full display for all to see.

"I see you're still here, did you decide to stay here with me after all?" Leblanc laughed. "Now then, how about we-"

"I'll kill you…" Ashe muttered.

"I'm sorry my dear, what was that?" Leblanc playfully asked, moving in close to the archer's face.

"I SAID I'LL KILL YOU!" Ashe shoved her body as far forward as it could go.

Leblanc's mouth drooped, feigning a pout. "Oh, now why would you say such a hurtful thing little poro?" Leblanc reached out a hand and began to caress Ashe's cheek.

Ashe jerked her head away. "Don't touch me you whore!" she seethed.

Leblanc's hand flew straight into Ashe's neck. She tightened her grip around the archer's throat leaving Ashe's protests nothing more than almost silent wheezing.

"Ashe." Leblanc stated with no emotion in her voice. "Speaking is a privilege, not a right. If you keep abusing this privilege to say such rude things I'll have to take it away." She tightened her grip even further, digging her nails into the smooth pale frelijordian skin and keeping the pressure steady for what seemed to Ashe like ages. Ashe began to struggle, her body shaking in every conceivable way in a vain attempt to get free of the vice grip. Luckily for Ashe Leblanc let up her grip and retracted her arm back down to her side. Ashe began coughing violently, before taking in several large breaths

Five small, almost impossible to notice wounds appeared on the archer's neck. A fine amount of crimson fluid rushed out to coat the rends.

Leblanc kneeled down and met the archer's eyes dead on, they beamed pure hostility, a fact that Leblanc didn't care about; she nonchalantly repeated herself. "Understood?"

Ashe's eyes lost their fierceness and became those of an uncertain woman, they flickered to the side a few times before returning to meet Leblanc's own. In several small movements Ashe lowered her head and raised it again, nodding her acceptance of the terms.

"Excellent!" Lelbanc cheered in an unfittingly girlish tone.

"You know Ashe." She continued "Our relationship doesn't have to be so antagonistic, I'm sure we can get along fine if we just try."

Ashe stared at the mage, making a concentrated effort to not say anything.

"Oh it's alright, you may speak now." She reassured

"Like the isles, I know you, I'm willing to bet it's physically impossible for a person to befriend you." Ashe smugly grinned.

Leblanc smiled warmly. "Oh I know I'm not what most would consider a "people person" but you're not just another person to me little poro, you're my _property_." Leblanc smiled reassuringly.

"And I always try to take care of my things." She said as she reached out and caressed the archer's right breast. Ashe reeled back. Leblanc sharply cast her gaze into the archer's own and although no words were said, Ashe understood the message, _You will be punished if you don't cooperate._

"Now then…". Leblanc slowly leaned in towards Ashe's face. "Let's see if your attitude has improved." She purred.

_This again…_ Ashe grimaced. _There's no point in fighting it, at least not yet._

Ashe glanced to the side as she opened her mouth, not wanting Leblanc to do it for her. Their lips met and their tongues slowly intertwined. _I'm- I'm doing it again…why?_ Ashe's mind screamed as she noted her own tongue moving on its own. _But… it's not that bad really, she could easily go for more so I should be thankful she's just doing this. I should just cooperate for now, after all it feels good and it prevents her from beating me right? Right?_ Ashe didn't wait for a retort, she took manual control of her tongue and began a conscious effort to teasing Leblanc's own.

Leblanc took note of the archer's actions and slowed her own movements, letting her captive do all the work. Ashe didn't care if she was being used, if it meant appeased Leblanc then she'd do it plenty of times over.

Leblanc pulled her head away and stood up, leaving Ashe somewhat disappointed that she was done.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Leblanc asked

"D-don't be ridiculous." Ashe stammered.

"Your body says otherwise."

Leblanc outstretched her leg and placed the tip of her high-heel on Ashe's crotch, sending a thousand tiny sensations throughout the carry's body. Leblanc tipped her foot upward, briefly flicking her most sensitive area. Ashe trembled as a cold sensation shot through her.

"Look." Leblanc commanded as she moved her foot into the archer's view. The black shoe was covered by a fine layer of a clear liquid.

"Th- that's." Ashe began, never finishing. _Damn, I got wet from that? I mean I know it was good, but I hate her, HATE._

"I think this is pleasing you far more than you let on." The mage assessed. "I think that means it's the perfect time to start your training."

Leblanc took a few steps backwards, making sure that Ashe could see her full form. She reached out her hand and snapped her fingers, the sound echoed far louder than it should have.

Leblanc's outfit gleamed a scarlet light before disappearing as the light faded, leaving only her cape on her otherwise completely bare body.

_Hmph, mages, they use magic for everything don't they? _ Though, as much as Ashe found the method odd, she couldn't argue that the results were that bad. Leblanc looked _good_,_ really good._

"Does the poro like what it sees?" Leblanc mocked as she turned around to show the archer every last bit of her naked form. Ashe stared in defiant silence.

The mage swung her hand through the air again, the chains that had bound the captive to the wall flickered and faded away in a violet flash. Ashe fell forward, slamming her head against the cold stone. Ashe scrambled to bring herself to her knees. She may have still been cuffed, but she was glad to be at least free from the wall.

"Is that more comfortable?" Leblanc asked.

Ashe stared silently, unsure of how to react.

"I asked you a question." Leblanc stated. "Answer me."

Ashe glared at the mage. "Yes, fine, it's better." She quickly responded.

"I don't care much for your tone poro." Leblanc raised a backhand and swung at the archer's face.

Ashe shut her eyes and tensed up, bracing herself for the impact. Leblanc's hand gently touched the archer's cheek and slowly slipped upwards stroking several locks of her hair backwards. Ashe opened her eyes and inquisitively glanced at the mage. Leblanc smiled warmly toward her pet.

"Ashe." She spoke gently. "Pleasure me."

Leblanc's hand moved around to the back of Ashe's head and pulled back, thrusting the archer's face forward inches away from Leblanc's lower body.

Ashe's breathing became heavy and fast, she was now staring directly at Leblanc's sex. She tried to look away, but Leblanc's grip on the back of her head prevented any movements the deceiver didn't want.

Ashe felt the grip tighten, Leblanc's nails dug into her scalp. "Now poro." She commanded.

The frost archer sat there, completely still, staring into space.

Leblanc broke the silence softly. "Please poro, trust me you'll enjoy it."

_I- I don't have a choice. _She regretfully admitted to herself.

Ashe lifelessly leaned forwards and stretched out her tongue, placing it on Leblanc's folds. A voice pierced through Ashe's head. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ _STOP THIS!_ It was her own voice, and it would not stop screaming. Ashe froze up. Leblanc slid her hand downwards, brushing Ashe's neck. The sensation of that one tiny movement sent shivers across the archer's body and in less than a second the screaming voice faded away leaving Ashe's mind blank.

She slid her tongue upwards slowly, covering the whole length of the organ before pulling back out. Ashe gazed lustfully at Leblanc's entrance with her mouth wide open, she glanced upwards to see Leblanc's confident smile and turned her attention back downwards. Ashe thrust her face forward and began lashing out with her tongue. What started as an intentional effort, quickly devolved into a pattern less frenzy to cover every single part of the sex.

Ashe felt a wetness touch her tongue and she slowed her pace, a single thought managed to emerge in her head, _good, it tastes good_. In an instant Ashe's mind became a cacophony of conflicting ideas and emotions. _Continue, stop, give in, resist, play along, embrace it, fight back, hate, anger, confusion, sadness, fear, humiliation, happiness, love, happiness, love._

Ashe stopped. _Love, I love this… I love the taste, I love the feeling, I love it all, I want to do it more!_ She knew how strange it was for her to think these things, but any attention she would have normally paid to the irregularity quickly fell to the back recesses of her mind. The forefront was occupied with only one, hazy, barely coherent objective: pleasuring Leblanc.

Ashe quickly resumed her work, but now she had a clear purpose. Using the quantity of the pleasant tasting liquid producing as a judgment of her performance she happily moved along. She flicked away at Leblanc's clit, evoking a squeal of pleasure from the mage, Ashe felt the corners of her mouth raise into a smile at that sound, it was another sign that she was doing well.

As per Ashe's intentions Leblanc was becoming noticeably wetter, yet not once did she change her posture or stance, instead retaining her upright and confidant stance throughout the whole exchange. Ashe didn't care though, her mind was focused on one thing, making Leblanc cum. Her tongue continued to flail energetically at the now drenched organ, slowing down occasionally to take in the taste. Ashe's mind was free of words, but it could comprehend taste just fine.

Leblanc pulled Ashe's head away and stepped back. Taking a moment to look at her pet, smiling devilishly at the sight of her captive's glossed over and unfocused eyes.

"I think that's enough for now poro." She cooed as she walked away to the farthest wall.

Ashe's eyes flAshed back into focus and widened in horror.

"B-b- but I'm not finished yet! I-I need to finish!" Ashe stammered manically. "Please just- just come back here so I can finish!" Ashe squirmed against her bindings in order to inch her way closer to Leblanc's crotch.

"No Ashe, I'm done for now." Leblanc cast a cold glare at the archer.

Ashe ignored this statement and continued to stammer on. "But-But don't you want to come? I can make you, I can make you cum. Just-just please let me." Her voice became increasingly erratic.

"I WANT TO MAKE YOU CUM!" Ashe screamed before she threw herself forward in a desperate gambit to reach her destination, only to fall on her face. Leblanc allowed herself to sneak a smirk at the clumsiness of her captive.

"Why?" Ashe asked softly. "Why would I say those things?"

She raised her face to stare into Leblanc's eyes. Tears began flowing from her own.

"WHY WOULD I ENJOY THAT?! WHY WOULD I WANT TO PLEASURE YOU?!" she bawled, unsure if she actually wanted answer.

Leblanc just laughed, "Maybe you just really love me after all?"

Ashe scowled. "Wh-what did you do to me?"

"well tell me Ashe, have you ever faced Ahri? You know with the tails?"

"The succubus?"

"Yes, well, a Kumiho to be precise. Though there are those who call her a kitsune, but that's unimportant." Leblanc shrugged.

"What does she have to do with this?" She asked as she labored to bring herself to her knees.

"Well, have you ever been hit by her charm spell?"

"Yes?"

"Ah, that charm, it's truly a fascinating spell, when struck by it your entire mind is overcome with new emotions, you forget about fighting altogether and you just, well love her, you suddenly want to be with the fox until the day you die!" Leblanc praised.

Ashe knew this to be true, several times in her life she had briefly been captivated by the Fox's spell. Iif someone would have asked her what her greatest desire at the time was while under its influence, she would have answered "To be with and please ahri."

Ashe ceased her crying and looked with calculating eyes at Leblanc. The mage just grinned and tapped her hand against her neck. That's when it all clicked for Ashe.

"The collar." She stated as she sunk in her head to get a feel for the soft cushioning around her neck. "Has the charm spell on it."

"My little poro is so smart!" Leblanc patted her palms together in a polite applause.

"B-but how could you use that spell, I thought only ahri could use it!?" Ashe lAshed out.

"Magic is magic my dear, it took some time, but I figured out how to use it for myself and instill it in objects, There are perks to being one of the strongest mages in the world you know." Leblanc said.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Ashe blurted out, before she began to form more tears in her eyes.

"Because I want my pets to love me as much as I love them. If they love me then they will remain loyal to me."

"I-I can fight it, it's not too hard to resist." Ashe lied.

"Oh please, your magical knowledge extends to making ice, any first year black rose could do that. No poro, you _can't _fight it, nor can you fight me, not without your precious arrows. _I am going to win_." She announced as if it were a universal truth.

"Now." Leblanc flicked a finger, a scarlet light covered her and the back wall. Her clothes reappeared, but the wall's light remained as it was.

"Since you know how this is going to work, I suppose we can continue your training back at home."

A long leather leash materialized in a violet light within the caster's hands. She maneuvered to attach it to the charmed collar, easily avoiding Ashe's attempts at resistance.

"Come along now." Leblanc giggled. She began to turn and walk towards the glowing passage when the rope caught firm. Leblanc tugged a few times before turning to face Ashe.

The archer was only on her knees, but she stood steadfast and unmoving. She cast a resolute stare at the mage.

_I will not submit to you. I will win._

"Poro…" Leblanc sighed. "Do I need to punish you for being disobedient?" She thrust her leg forward, simulating a kick. Ashe glanced downwards at the tip of the shoe, before returning her attention to Lelbanc's face.

"What do you hope to accomplish from this? You can't stop me from beating you or escape, what is your plan?"

Ashe's countenance waivered. _I… I don't know, but… I can't give into you!" _ She regained her composure.

"Last chance Ashe." Leblanc seethed through her teeth.

Ashe continued to glare.

Leblanc stood up straight, her anger faded away to a completely clam expression. "fine." She stated.

A golden flash erupted from the mages's hand. Link by link, a golden chain began to form, originating in her palm and eventually coming to rest on the floor. She began walking forward, swinging her new chain wildly in the air. Ashe's gaze quickly became transfixed on the golden flail. Her thoughts of defiance were overtaken by the imagined pain she would receive if it struck her.

_There's no point in fighting it._ Those same words from earlier. Ashe hated those words, but she knew they were right.

Leblanc stood before Ashe and swung the chain into ther air.

"Alright!" Ashe screamed, turning her face away to protect against the blow. But the strike never came.

"hmph. Excellent. Now get up." Leblanc grabbed a hold of Ashe's hair and pulled upwards. Ashe ylped in pain, but was quickly on her feet.

"Now come along poro, we have a lot of walking to do." Leblanc took hold of the lease once more and pulled it behind her. Ashe felt the tug and reluctantly stepped forward, almost tripping on the shackles around her legs. The pair walked into the light.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long, it… it didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped, but I did my best to salvage it! Not much to say about this chapter other than that. Anyway, I have some stuff lined up for Chapter 3, so stay tuned!


	3. Disobedience

Ashe groaned quietly at the pain in her legs. By now she had been marching through the same forest trail for hours at a pace she could barely keep up with her shackles forcing her strides to be small. Every time she attempted to slow down the leash that connected to her collar would become taut and LeBlanc; who was never more than 2 meters ahead would pull hard without even looking back, jerking Ashe forward painfully.

The Avarosan felt her foot snag on something, most likely a root or a rock. She tried to correct her balance, straining her bindings, but it was no futile. With her momentum, falling was inevitable.  
"Ah!" She yelped quietly as her naked body hit the loamy ground. LeBlanc stopped abruptly immediately after sensing the force on the leash and spun around. Looking down at the archer, she rolled her eyes before fixing them in a hard glower. "Get up." She yanked on the leash. The archer's neck and head shot upwards quickly removing what little slack there was. Ashe began squirming to pick herself up; but with her arms still bound behind her she could only rely on her shackled legs to support her upwards - something she found difficult after over a day of no food or rest.  
She was able to manage to propping herself on one knee when she felt LeBlanc hand strike her face.

A small groan of pain slipped from Ashe's lips as she once again fell to the ground. Instinctively she tried to move a hand to rub out the stinging she felt on her now red swollen cheek, but the metal around her wrists made sure she endured the pain. "You're taking too long." LeBlanc informed the archer like a schoolteacher explaining a lesson to a student. She reached down with her free hand and grabbed a handful of the archer's now dirtied white hair and yanked upwards. Ashe winced as the pain shot through her scalp. LeBlanc's unnatural - most likely magically boosted as far as ashe could guess - strength let her lift her captive easily, as if she was plucking a vegetable from the ground. Ashe's legs thrashed about underneath her until she was lowered. Her feet quickly took root on the ground and her body froze up. Ashe's face was still contracted in pain.

"Your new life isn't going to be all pleasure you know." LeBlanc scolded. "You're going to have to work a bit harder than you're probably used too little poro. I can't have you falling behind all the time." LeBlanc said. "Besides, when we reach our destination I'll let you eat and bathe, you want that don't you? So why don't you try a bit harder? I may even throw in an extra reward if we arrive soon enough." The sorceress slowly ran her hand over Ashe's torso on the last sentence. Ashe contracted slightly at this gesture and for a brief moment the sensation of LeBlanc's touch filled her mind completely.

"It..." Ashe began, overcoming the hazy lust that had temporarily overcome her "It would be easier to march if you would take off these damned chains."

"Oh we both know I can't do that, I can't trust you with that kind of freedom yet Poro." Leblanc cooed.

"And why don't you?" Ashe blurted angrily. As the benevolent leader of the Avorosan tribe, Ashe had become used to recieving a considerable amount of truest from those around her. LeBlanc stared at Ashe for a brief moment. Swinging her head to the sides, weighing her options. Ashe was about to ask another question when LeBlanc's motions ceased and her gaze fell firmly back on her.

"Alright." LeBlanc shrugged. "I'll undo your bindings for the duration of the walk, on one condition." She finished off her statement with an earnest smile to which Ashe stared intently.  
_  
__Go ahead, the moment I'm out of these things, I'm going to take you down and be free._

"What... what do you want?" Ashe mumbled.  
"Ah, willing to cooperate! Excellent. I knew you'd be a good pick!" LeBlanc said with her approximation of cheer. "All you have to do is promise to behave until we reach our destination."

"That's... it?"

"Yes, just promise me you'll be a well behaved poro, those exact words mind you, and we can proceed." Leblanc excitedly explained. Her curiosity as to whether or not Ashe would actually cooperate was palpable.

Ashe drew in a large breath. "I promise to..." she paused and looked away.  
_  
__Finish the sentence._  
_  
__Do I really want to go through with escaping? I could settle for just being unbound.__  
_  
Ashe shook her head. _What am I saying? Of course I want to escape._

"Something got your tongue?" LeBlanc asked snapped her attention back to LeBlanc and with a deep breath began to utter those vile words.

"I promise... I promise to be a well behaved poro..." she squeaked quietly. Ashe bit her lower lip and bowed her head. She couldn't stand looking at a person she just -even If it was fake - submitted to.

"Good poro! Good girl! I'm so proud of you!" Leblanc applauded, a seemingly genuine gleeful smile on her face. Ashe blushed. _Please don't its embarrassing enough already._

After her praising the deciever happily stode up to her captive. Meeting Ashe face to face Leblanc whisped a single sentiment. "Good girl Ashe." she repeated, only this time there was no mistaking that the compliment was genuine. Leblanc leaned forward and placed a quick wet kiss on Ashe's forehead. Ashe felt her mouth moving to open itself in anticipation of a true kiss like before. But Leblanc simply moved around to the archer's backside and flew a hand over the first pair of shackles. A dim purple glow wrapped around her hand and seeped through the air towards the chains. In an instant both pairs of bindings let up their grip up and fell to the ground. Ashe took a moment to stretch out her limbs. She let out a sigh of relief as she rolled her shoulders repeatedly. She never thought she'd be so grateful for free movement of her arms.

"Now poro let's - "

Ashe thrust her fist at Leblanc's face. As soon as Ashe felt the contact of skin a golden flash blinded her. Ashe threw her hands up to shield her eyes, she stumbled backwards, her legs still weak. Finally gaining the strength to look up shortly after she found there were now two Leblancs. Ashe's gaze alternated between the two mages. Each one possessed the same set of golden rage-filled eyes.  
Ashe paused. She'd seen this trick plenty of times on the fields of justice, it was hard enough dealing with it while equipped with magical arrows, with only her bare body her odds were slim and she knew it, but she was determined to be free; she wouldn't let a trick like this stop her.

Ashe impulsively lunged at one of the mages, tackling her hard in an attempt to bring her to the ground. The LeBlanc held her footing however and seized Ashe's body, her nails drove into the archer' bare back. Ashe felt a tug on the back of her head, the other mage had taken a hold of most of her hair. Ashe shrieked in pain as the white strands were violently pulled backwards. The archer's head reeled back and her feet stumbled in a myriad of directions to preserve balance. The other mage, now free of Ashe's burden drove her fist into the archer's chest before disappearing in a flash of smoke and light. The true LeBlanc let go of Ashe's hair and shoved her to the ground. Ashe lied indisposed for a few seconds, gasping for air the only action she was capable of before her opponent hurled a foot into the side of her face. Ashe managed to breathe again, only to use her air to scream.

LeBlanc waved her hand quickly through the air. The chains and shackles flew from their resting places and reattached themselves to the archer's limbs and constricted her body uncomfortably.

"N-no..." Ashe whimpered as she vainly tried curl up into a ball.  
"You know Ashe, I've always respected you. Leblanc huffed. "I thought you were a reasonable woman. That's why I've showed so much restraint so far, I was being kind to you. And I had hoped that my kindness would speak to the caring diplomat in you. Our relationship could be so easy, yet here you are, acting like a disobedient animal the moment you're given any leeway. It's truly disgraceful, you should be ashamed of yourself…" LeBlanc's voice trailed off and her countenance disappeared when she realized her pet wasn't truly taking in her words.

"Well this is the price for disobedience!" She raised the volume of her voice, but made no change in tone. The mage's foot flew into Ashe's torso, making her body shake.

"If you had behaved you would have been rewarded." She slammed her heel onto Ashes leg.

"I gave you an iota of trust and you betrayed it." Another kick sent Ashe tumbling over.

"Well now I don't know if I can trust you at all." Her foot smashed into her inner thigh

"And when I can't trust you - when I think you're thinking about misbehaving I'll have punish you." LeBlanc's toe slammed off of the corner of Ashes forehead. Ashe screamed in pain.

"I was going to feed you, let you bathe, make you feel wonderful." Leblanc stated calmly. She thrust one last kick into Ashe's cheek. "But now you'll get nothing."

Tears streamed across Ashes face. The pain she felt was too great to overcome. All she could manage was to lie in the dirt sobbing in agony. _Dammit_. A voice spoke over her cries.  
_If I would have just cooperated, I could have avoided this._  
No voice came to refute this. The Avarosian just cried before blacking out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for being out of commission for so long! *bows penitently* haven't had much chance to write lately, but I will soon! I managed to make this in the meantime to provide _something_, no sex (sorry!), but I think it's fun in its own way. Rest assured the story will continue and be better than this!


End file.
